There has been a rapid increase in consumers bringing their own bags to stores when shopping. This is has been caused by (1) a surge in local, state, regional, and national bans or fees on disposable plastic and other single-use bags, (2) growing recognition of the utility of strong, reusable bags, (3) a surge in concerns about the environmental costs and risks associated with single-use bags; (4) growing concerns about the public costs of bag disposal, and (5) and concerns by retailers about the costs associated with single-use bags. The rapid increase in consumers purchasing and bringing their own reusable bags to stores has caused a series of new challenges, including (1) consumers becoming upset when they forget their reusable bags at home (which essentially requires them, in an increasing number of jurisdictions, to purchase additional reusable bags they don't need just to get their groceries home), (2) difficulty storing several bags in one place, such as another bag, because generally a bag does not easily stand up or stay open on its own while attempting to stuff it with other bags, (3) bags cluttering homes and vehicles, (4) bags lost in homes and vehicles, (5) bags no longer located in the spot they were placed or no longer visible in the vehicle because the bags were moved by vehicle passengers, packages placed in the vehicle, or the motion of the vehicle, (6) store customers struggling in check-out lines to locate and retrieve their bags out from under piles of products placed in the shopping carts, (7) cashiers and store customers waiting additional time while other store customers locate bags from within a shopping cart, and (8) retailers and grocers experiencing additional costs due to these delays in checkout lines. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus for storing and transporting bags.